thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
Madverse
The Madverse is a verse created and utilized by Foolamancer. It is the setting of multiple blogs, including In The Shuffling Madness, Call The Schoolmaster, Where Murder Lies, and And Much Of Madness. It takes its name from the first of those four blogs. It makes several major alterations to the usual interpretations of the Fears. Its blogs often make use of symbols shared across all the stories, even if they have no direct connection to one another. Madverse Blogs and Stories *''In The Shuffling Madness'' *''Call The Schoolmaster'' *''Where Murder Lies'' *''And Much Of Madness'' Fears One of the defining aspects of the Madverse is its interpretations of the Fears. In the Madverse, The Fears are often combined into new forms, taking on aspects of all of the previous Fears. The exact nature of the Fears, and the nature of The Great Game, is said to be impossible to understand without going completely insane. *The Quiet and The Blind Man were the first to receive this treatment in In The Shuffling Madness. They were combined into the incarnation of loss, Aqualung. This being appears to be anathema even to the other Fears. *EAT has been described, in In The Shuffling Madness, as the incarnation of life and growth and change. Its associated minions, The Camper, have been shown to become Indisen when Aqualung's influence erases the event which led to them becoming part of the hive mind. *In Call The Schoolmaster, The Cold Boy and The Wooden Girl were heavily hinted to have some form of connection with one another. This idea was furthered in In The Shuffling Madness; the two beings appear to be separate entities, but appear to be closely related and work in tandem with one another. *The Archangel, The Empty City, The Plague Doctor, and The Nightlanders are also combined into one entity, referred to as The Archangel. It has been described as being "a place", "a law", "almost human", and "a disease swimming in my veins". It has been described as the incarnation of order. *The Rake has been referred to as "The Worm", which hints that it has some relationship with The Cold Boy and The Wooden Girl, given the symbols established in Call The Schoolmaster. It also appears to have some connection to mirrors. Common Symbols and Phrases Many of the Madverse's common phrases and symbols come from Pink Floyd's album The Wall, among other pieces of music. *'Hear the silence howling' is part of a line from Jethro Tull's song "Locomotive Breath", and denotes the presence of Aqualung. *'And in the Garden, the Archangel, sword above his head' is a line from Clutch's "Guild of Mute Assassins", and was left scratched into mirrors by The Rake. It refers to the conflict between The Archangel and Aqualung. *'All you have to do is follow The Worms' is a line from Pink Floyd's song "Waiting For The Worms". The Worms are the symbol of decay, insanity, and the cycle of abuse; any reference to them usually indicates the presence of The Wooden Girl, though recent uses have been referring to The Rake as "Worm, Your Honor". Category:Verses Category:In The Shuffling Madness Category:Madverse